Gatekeeper Guardians: Book One
by guardiankeeper537
Summary: A mashup of the power of five series and witch: guardians of the veil series. I do not own either one.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Prologue**

Five Gatekeeper Guardians. One girl, four boys. They must train their powers to seal Phobos, the King of Chaos, into a gate. Phobos has escaped and it's time to pick five new gatekeepers. Time is running out.

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

Swish! BRINNGGG! Kylie made a three pointer to make the score end at 50-49. The crowd cheers for the Sandy Riders. Kylie is a sweet, athletic 15-year-old girl who has long, black braided hair. She is the team's captain for the Riders. This was the final game of the year and the team won 1st place in the tournament.

"Whoo! Nice shot, Kylie," said Roxy.

"Thanks. That's how we Riders do it!" exclaimed Kylie.

After the game, Kylie went back home still overwhelmed by her winning shot. It was 9 o'clock PM., and she was so tired from the feeling. This was a great way to start the summer, she thought as she showered. Kylie went on the bed and quickly fell asleep. She had a dream that was connected to the real world called the Dream World. The place looked like in ruins like Greece. The ancient-looking pillars and walls were broken in halves. There was no ceiling but, there was an intact door. Kylie went inside and saw a strange man with 4 other boys, who she knew at school, around the table. There was Jacob who had glasses, short blond hair, and was very smart. Austin also had glasses but with browner hair and a great sense of humor. Dennis was a Filipino and usually quiet but always have his mind set. The last one was Kyle. He was short with glasses too and a bit longer brown hair and a great actor.

"Come join us, Kylie," said the man who had a voice of multiple people.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why are they here?" asked Kylie.

"That's what we asked too," said Austin.

"All your questions will be answered, but to answer one of them: I am the council. I have multiple people in me who are the managers of the gatekeeper guardians." explained the council.

"Gatekeeper guardians?" said Kyle.

"They are the chosen ones to seal Phobos, the King of Chaos, in a gate for the time being. Each one of you have specific powers when you transform to your gatekeeper form. With the Heart of Silent Creek, the leader can only activate it to transform the team." The Heart was five pointed star necklace.

"So who is the lucky leader?" asked Jacob, hoping it was him.

"Kylie, you will be the leader and keeper of the Heart." said the council.

Kylie figured this was just a dream so she kept playing along. "Me! Oh , you're too kind."

"Wait, how come she gets it?" asked Jacob and Kyle at the same time.

Ignoring them, the council continued to explain, "I mentioned powers that you guys have. Jacob, you have the power of telekinesis and air. Austin, the power of healing and fire. Dennis, telepathy, mind control, and water. Kyle, telepathy, mind control, and earth. Last but not least, Kylie, with weather and quintessence, or in other words, lightning. The first one or two powers I said are your primary powers. The last one, which are the elements of nature, are your secondary powers. Is everyone clear of their powers?"

The team just stared at the council with huge round eyes. At this point, Jacob, Kyle, and Kylie think this is just a dream while Austin and Dennis actually think this was real and believe in the dream world. Austin was the first to speak after the long pause.

"You can trust me with fire? Who chose us anyway?"

"And why can't we pick our powers? I wanted earth not water," said Dennis with crossed arms.

"I'm with Dennis. I wanted water not earth," said Kyle.

The council tried to calm them down by further explaining how everyone was chosen. "The Heart displays the people who are the new gatekeepers. I do not know why or how it choses but it's been like that since the first team. There wasn't any gatekeepers since 100 years ago. The team sacrificed themselves to be the gate to hold Phobos in. It has been holding for so long now but the gate can't hold any longer. That's when the Heart started reacting and showing the new members." The council handed the Heart to Kylie. "You will lead your team to victory. To transform, just say "Gatekeepers Unite," but you can't in here in case of traitors destroying this place even more. That's why I made the place immune to the Heart's power. Once you wake up, you have to train your powers. I haven't told you everything that's going on but I will guide along the way if you need it. Just come to the Dream World anytime."

"This is too much to put in brain at once." said Kylie.

"I still don't get how the Heart can trust me with fire," said Austin, trying to be funny.

"Well, once we wake up, this will be all over," Kyle said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Good luck to you all." the council said as he got the team back to the real world.

Kylie woke up and was glad to see herself back in her room. "Wow, what a dream." She went to get dressed and realized the Heart around her neck. She gasped. "It's all true."


	2. Chapter 2: Training Attempts

Chapter 2: Training Attempts

Kylie called her teammates about the Heart. She told them to meet at the park in the afternoon around two to discuss more things. They couldn't believe that the dream was true. When it was 2 o'clock, she went to her neighborhood park where she told them to meet. Austin and Jacob were already there. Dennis and Kyle came a couple minutes after Kylie. She showed the Heart of Silent Creek to everyone and they were amazed.

"So what do you have to say to transform? Uhm, gatekeepers unite?" said Kylie as she held the necklace. It started to glow and lifted Kylie up. "Whoa!" Lots of bright sparks came out of the Heart. Everyone else stayed still, shocked. Certain color sparks came toward them and created a bubble where they transform inside. After a few seconds, they were in their battle suits. The outfit was a long-shirt on the inside with a track jacket of their color. The pants matched with the jacket and had a thick layer. The shoes were high-tops. But the best of all was that they had nymph wings. Kylie's color was purple; Jacob had black; Austin got orange; Dennis had blue; Kyle's color was green. Their colors represent their secondary power with white.

"How come we look like we're going to track?" asked Austin.

"OMG! We have wings!" exclaimed Kylie. Everyone was checking their wings out.

"So how are we suppose to train when we don't anything to fight at?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah, I don't want to burn a house down." replied Austin.

Dennis added, "Mind control is cool and all but do I have to be stuck with water? I wish Kyle and I can switch." Kyle nodded. Everyone was talking at once except for Kylie until she finally had enough.

"Quiet!" Everyone looked at her. She was surprised how easy that took. "Uhm, hi."

Jacob tried suggesting Kylie to make it rain first. She attempted to but made a small cloud above her and it started pouring on her. "Just great." Dennis tried controlling the rain drops as a stream. He successfully made it spin around him until it came above and splashed on him. This gave Austin a idea.

"How about I lit something on fire and Dennis can take it out?" Austin suggested.

"Sure, just not too big," Kylie was a bit concerned how this will turn out.

"Ok, first, Kyle, pull some of the earth up." Kyle did so and a tall vine came out. "I meant the rock earth but this works too." he managed to lit it and shoot directly to the top of the vine. Dennis pulled some water out of the rain cloud that was still on top of Kylie. He almost shot the water at the top of the vine but it went to high that it smacked right at Austin's face. "Hey!"

"Whoops, sorry!" The fire was still spreading on the vine so Kylie made a rain cloud above it to stop the fire. No one realized that Jacob was by himself by the trees practicing his air power and using telekinesis to lift some broken branches. He was doing so well like an expert. The team finally noticed him when they felt a huge wind blow.

"Looks like you know what you're doing," said Kylie.

"I wasn't going to wait and watch for you guys have all the fun," Jacob said rudely.

"Alright show-off, I think that's enough practice for today," Kylie pulled out the necklace and it glowed. They were back to their original clothes. "We've got all summer or until Phobos is ready to fight."

When they were just about to leave, a portal appeared behind them. A huge creature that looked part human part snake but 15 feet tall came out of it. The team looked back and saw it. Kylie was so shocked that she was nearly paralyzed where she stood. Everyone else was so scared too but Jacob managed to get to Kylie, shaking her. "Kylie! Use the necklace! Change us back!" The creature started getting closer. "Now! Hurry!" "What. Oh yeah. Gatekeepers Unite!" They transformed back to their battle uniform.

"Now what?" said Austin.

"Uhm, earth!" said Kylie. She was panicking so she didn't know what to do.

"What! Me!" exclaimed Kyle.

"Everyone!" screamed Kylie. Jacob, Austin, Dennis, and Kyle were each diagonally to Kylie. The four blast their powers at Kylie while she send them with her power to the creature. Little did they that they were in the formation of a strong convergence spell of The Heart's Power. However, the blast coming out Kylie was going out of control so it kept missing the creature.

"Use the necklace!" shouted Jacob. Kylie tried grabbing the Heart from her neck and another blast came out and hit directly to the creature, closing the portal as well. When they released the formation, a force hit them all back.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Austin said. But Kylie wasn't concerned about that. She was thinking of her actions while facing the creature. Jacob might have commanded her forcefully but without him, they could've died.


	3. Chapter 3: Separated

Chapter 3: Separated

"The team doesn't know what their doing and, untrained still," said the creature that attacked yesterday. The Silent Creek Gate was weak that creatures can come in and out using portals. Inside, it was pitch dark but they could still see clearly. Phobos made his own kingdom inside to plan his next attack when the gate eventually dissolves. That creature reported to Phobos about the first encounter of the team. He was the one that send the creature out to test their strengths so far. He was most pleased that he was about to come out of the gate when the gatekeepers weren't trained enough,

"Excellent. The Heart of Silent Creek will be easy to capture this time. I will have revenge on the gatekeepers for keeping me in this place for a century," Phobos replied with great determination.

"However, the air one seems to be wise and have control of the situation during my visit."

"That won't concern me, Lord Alex," he was Phobos's right hand man, "Once their separated, the team won't be able to follow the air one's path. I will have Sozin to teleport each member somewhere that they wanted to visit so much so they will be distracted. Sozin!" Sozin looked like a human-sized lobster. He was able to teleport things anywhere but not through gates.

"At your service, King Phobos."

"I want you to send an army of creatures and separate the the team as far as you can. You will fail at this simple task, am I right?

"Crystal. You can trust me." Sozin exited out the room and prepared his army to attack.

The team went went to the town's junkyard to practice their powers. The park felt unsafe of exposing themselves. Kylie still felt really bad for messing up yesterday's battle. Everyone except for Jacob try to comfort her. She felt a bit better but now she was nervous for another battle. Since they had a lot of junk to mess around with, their training was more effective, especially for Austin. "Burn!" He was getting things on fire and swinging his arms around shooting out fire balls.

"Whoa, calm down. We don't want this whole place starting on fire." Kylie said.

"Can you give me some rain, Kylie. I'll put it out," said Kyle.

"Uh, isn't that Dennis' job?" asked Kylie.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Still want water as my power."

"Don't worry," said Dennis. "I probably would've said the same thing if I had to do earth." Kylie attempted once again to create rain clouds n the sky but failed. However, she managed to make the clouds bigger with harder raindrops. Jacob blew some cold air to the raindrops making them snow.

"Let's see you control snow. It's just like water just frozen," said Jacob. He was trying to act like a teacher. Dennis tried to flowing the snow like a stream. He tried aiming at a broken bike that's on fire but again, he aiming was off. It hit on straight at Austin's face. "What's up with you hitting me?! I know we have opposite powers but you don't have to be against me."

"Sorry! Didn't mean it. I probably just have bad aim."

"Sure, probably," Austin sarcastically said.

"I wonder if I'm to do my quintessence soon." Kylie said excitedly.

"Remind me not to go to close to you when you start trying. Last time with that convergence, you didn't have the best aim," said Austin.

Kylie looked down sadly, "Thanks for reminding me."

"If it makes you feel better, you probably would've done better than Dennis," Kyle whispered to comfort her but Dennis heard him. "Hey!"

After a few minutes of training, a portal appeared right in front of them. The team stood next to each other. They were ready now to face whatever came out even though they didn't master their powers yet. Kylie wanted to prove herself a leader. A swarm of dark creatures that looked like human-sized bugs surrounded the team. Now the team were in a circle facing the creatures.

"Alright, Jacob. Create some fog so they can't see us." Kylie commanded.

"We wouldn't see each other too. How about I use my telekinesis? Then Austin blasts some of his fire. Dennis and Kyle can use their mind control to kill themselves. And you can attempt to use quintessence," Jacob said as if he planned it all out already.

"Oh, uhm, sure?" Kylie felt like a follower again. Why couldn't Jacob just listen to her once? Or was it that her plans weren't good? The team did what Jacob said and it was starting to work. The team eventually dissolved the circle formation and went their ways. Kylie still couldn't get any quintessence out so she kept dodging the attacks. She knew karate so she had to fight combatively and was really good. Her main goal was to get to Dennis and Kyle since they were the only ones who can listen to her. She created another rain cloud to provide water for Dennis. He used the water but the creatures were unaffected to it. She went to Kyle instead. "Use your vines to trap them!" She had to shout because of all the battle noise. Kyle did as she told but the creatures were strong enough to break the vines. Kylie was getting frustrated. She tried to close the portal as her only way to contribute to the battle. As she ran towards it, she saw one creature come out that looked like a lobster. It was Sozin but she didn't knew what him. She grabbed the Heart from her neck and aim it towards him. It would've been a bull's eye if he hadn't dodged. He went towards Austin who was the closest gatekeeper to him and zapped him. Austin disappeared! Kylie was so shocked of what happened. She had to warn the others before the others disappeared too. However, Sozin was too fast for her. He reached everyone besides Kylie and her teammates were gone. "No!"

She shot out lightning out her hands and it affected all the creatures. It even made Sozin unconscious. Kylie used the Heart to vanish the creatures but Sozin managed to escape into the portal. She closed the portal as well. Everyone was gone. Her only hope for now is the Dream World.


	4. Chapter 4: The Signal Rock

Chapter 4: The Signal Rock

Kylie had a hard time sleeping because her teammates disappeared. He couldn't consider Austin and Jacob her friends yet. Their behaviors to her really made her mad but Jacob did try to protect them. She eventually fell asleep and went to the Dream World. The council expected her to come. Kylie went into the intact room that had the council standing right behind the table. There was a rock on the table.

"You have to help me, council! Everyone in the team is separated and we're not even fully trained," Kylie exclaimed.

"I know. I could see you guys through the gem of the Heart and know where everyone went. Each one of them went to somewhere that they always wanted to visit. Phobos tried to distract them so you guys won't unite. Jacob went to Japan; Austin went to Italy; Dennis was sent to the Philippines; Kyle is at Hollywood; and you are left in Houston, Texas."

"So what should I do?"

The council picked up the rock on the table. It was black and double arrow-pointed with one side bigger than the other. Its size was the same length of a thumb. "This is the signal rock. Once you hold it above your head with the bigger side up, it will release energy blast in the sky and can be only seen by the gatekeepers" He put the rock back on the table.

"So cool!" Kylie shouted but paused afterwards, "Do we have a plan to defeat Phobos when he comes out of the gate?"

"Yes, I've been pondering about it since you guys separated. Phobos will be sending his minions to kill all you guys one by one. What he doesn't know is that if one gatekeeper dies, the next one who will take his or her place replaces. We can trick him to think that the gatekeepers have no hope anymore with a member dead so I was thinking about Dennis..."

"Oh, poor Dennis. Why not the others?" asked Kylie. She didn't want to lose someone who was nice to her.

"Just a random pick," the council said guiltily. "Anyway after Dennis dies, the rest of team will meet up at Juneau, Alaska. Jacob and Kyle will arrive first since they're the closest. Austin then will come. And as for you, you will retrieve the future water gatekeeper."

"Who?"

"I don't know now. I will as soon as Dennis dies. So you will stay where you are now until I'm informed. Also, don't worry about the parents. I'll handle them."

"Oh, good. That would've been really bad. So will the others know about the plan?"

"Yes, when they see the signal, our conversation will be in their minds as if they were here. I will also be sending agents who will assist your teammates since they can't transform and only have the primary powers."

"Thank you for everything," Kylie grabbed the rock and woke up. She looked out her window and to the full moon. The rock was attached to the Heart. When she pulled and pointed it towards the moon, a spiral of colors came out. It looked like auroras in the sky. "Wow."

Meanwhile, in the Silent Creek Gate...

"Please tell me that you separated the whole team," Phobos said sternly.

"I did as you wished, my King. Everyone is separated around the world," replied Sozin.

"You have pleased me very well, Sozin. Everything is going as planned."

"I must say that the leader has learned quintessence," Sozin murmured.

Phobos raged with fire spreading around him. "Do you think I care?! All of them are separated and no one will be helping her. Stop giving information that are unnecessary to be worried about. Now leave."

"Yes, my King." Sozin left thinking that he should've kept his big mouth shut.


	5. Chapter 5: A Future Gatekeeper

Chapter 5: A Future Gatekeeper

Kylie and Dennis entered the Dream World. They didn't know that they were meeting the same time. They were surprised and relieved to see each other again. Kylie went to the Dream World to report the council that she successfully signaled everyone. Dennis' purpose was to confirm his fate to him. They went into the council's office and saw him writing something.

"So is it true? Do I have to die?" Dennis concerned.

"You saw everything through the auroras. It is final. I'm sorry." said the council with grief.

"Why does it have to be Dennis!? Why not Jacob or Austin? Jacob is the smartest one on the team." shouted Kylie.

"Phobos' goal was to separate all of you. Jacob is not his concern anymore. If you want to know the truth of who chose the one with the fate, then it was the Heart." Kylie and Dennis were shocked. The Heart decided it. Kylie took off the necklace and stared at it. "Why?"

"So who is the next water gatekeeper?" asked Dennis.

"I do not know," said the council. "You have to die first then the Heart will show." Dennis was thinking of another way to show the next one. He thought that if they find him, Kylie could explain to him earlier. Then a crazy thought came up. "How about this?" He shot out a blast of his soul power, the same kind of blast from the convergence spell, at the Heart as Kylie was hanging it by the string. The council was suspicious of what Dennis was doing. Kylie was looking away from the bright light. After a few seconds, he stopped and the Heart was glowing bright blue. It lifted itself up and showed a boy who looked almost the same age as them. Information about him went to Kylie's, Dennis', and the council's minds. The boy looked familiar to Kylie.

"I seen him before! He acts in a comedy talk show with his brother in our town. They are so funny!" said Kylie. "I can't believe he would be next water guy. It would be a bit confusing though since his name is same as Kyle's. Maybe we can call him Packard since his last name sounds like a first name. A lot of people refer to him as Packard anyways. So since if that worked for Dennis, can I see who is the next quintessence guardian?" Kylie asked with a puppy-dog face.

"I'm afraid not. Dennis was lucky that time the Heart didn't do anything to him. If the Heart is harmed in anyway from a member, then that person would be punished severely. I think that would be your death part, Dennis." explained the council. Kylie sighed and said okay. She and Dennis left the Dream World and went their separate ways. Kylie went on her search to find Packard.

She figured that if she can find him after his show, she'll be able to talk to him. She went to see the show live and laughed a lot at their jokes. After they were finished, she sneaked backstage with a pass to meet up with Packard. She found him packing up to leave so she quickly went up to him.

"Hi, my name is Kylie, huge fan of your show. Do you have a minute?" Packard looked around to make sure no one was around. "Sure, what's up?"

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy but try to believe me," she took a deep breath to clear the whole situation up in her mind. "You are part of the next team called the guardian gatekeepers. There's five of us, one girl and four boys, and I'm the leader. They protect the world from chaos with their powers fueled by the Heart. One of the member is going to die and you have to replace him to complete the circle," Kylie said quickly and took a deep breath afterwards. Packard stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I know I sometimes make-up my stories. But this one is too obvious. If you want to come up with a story joke, then try to make it sound believable."

"I told you in to the beginning to believe me but I can prove it to you," She pulled out her necklace and made it glow. Packard still didn't believe her. Then she and he went to a private place for Kylie to transform. Packard was surprised and started to believe her. When she showed him the rain cloud, he finally believed her. "Wow. Alright you got me. But I can't come with you. I have a show to run and I don't usually leave my brother."

Kylie went back to her original clothes. "Maybe you can convince him and pause your show for a while. Just don't tell to much about the situation"

"I'll try. My manager will be hard to persuade. But I'll be more than happy to come with you. What powers do I have?"

"Mind control, telepathy, and water."

"Water? I rather have air. Anyways I have to go now. Nice talking to you."

"You too. You made it much easier to negotiate. Oh yeah, one more thing. How old are you?" Kylie came up with the idea because he seemed like the same age as her.

"14-years-old. I might be too young for this job but my manager is just that good."

"Oh, cool," 14, she thought, only one year younger. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright bye!" Both left the building. Kylie was so relieved that it went smooth and quickly. She just hope that he was able to persuade his brother and manager. She put the stolen backstage pass back on the table where she found it. A worker came by and saw what she did. "Hey! That was mine! I couldn't get in because of you!" Kylie saw him and ran for her life.


	6. Chapter 6: Game Plans

Chapter 6: Game Plans

"This would never have happened if I was the leader." Jacob was running away from security because they thought he was a spy. Fortunately, he knew Japanese so he understood the signs around the town. He found a place to hide in a temple. There was no one in there so he went to explore. He always wanted to go to Japan for a vacation but never wanted to be chased around there. Jacob thought, "How am I suppose to get to Alaska with no money or transportation and security chasing after me? I'm the only non-Asian in this place. Well, at least I can stay here." After seeing the auroras last week, he tried to contact the council but wasn't able to get to the Dream World. This time, he was more relaxed and able to focus. Jacob fell asleep quickly.

Austin was walking around Paris. Before he saw the auroras, he appeared on top of the Eiffel Tower, literally. He slid down the rails rapidly and landed on his butt. He survived luckily with no bones broken but he did had to heal his butt. It was his first time healing but it wasn't hard doing it. Now, he has been homeless and stealing food to survive. Despite all that, he still loved being at Paris. He almost forgot about the gatekeeper thing until he accidentally blasted a ball of fire when he swung his arm. It was night time and Austin found a place in solitary where he can focus on getting to the Dream World.

In Hollywood, Kyle, the earth gatekeeper, was looking around the huge city. He couldn't meet any celebrities without a pass. It was pointless to be at his dream vacation without anything to survive either. He was able to build his own house using earth and plants at a private place. Finding food and water was hard though. On the day Kyle saw the auroras, he understood the plan but felt a lot of grief for Dennis who was going to die. His thoughts were just like Kylie: Why him? He figured that he would visit the Dream World to talk to the council about it but he wasn't able to contact him for some reason. But until this day, he was allowed to.

Dennis was one of the fortunate people in the team. Since his family lived in the Philippines, he had shelter, food, and his family. He didn't mention to he was going to die so he spent every moment like his last. Lately, everything has been going well for Dennis. No trouble or creatures came about. It's been three days after he visited the Dream World. He had a feeling that he should go back. Something was telling him that. He went to sleep and the Dream World was open to him.

Packard reported to Kylie that his brother was fine about the whole thing though it took two days to persuade him. However, his manager wouldn't allow it. Packard didn't tell his manager about the gatekeepers for he might think he's crazy. Kylie was concerned of the rejection. Then an idea came to mind.

"Just tell your manager that you're sick."

"Too classic. Didn't you say that I had mind control power as one of my powers?"

"Yeah..."

"When Dennis dies, I'll have that power and just control my manager's mind to let me go."

"Uhm, sure." Kylie wasn't so sure of the idea but it was the only way. When Kylie got home and went to bed, she wanted to go to the Dream World to tell everyone that she found the next water gatekeeper. But she wasn't sure that everyone was going to be there. It was worth a try, she thought.

Everyone saw each other at the Dream World except Packard. The council reviewed the "game plan" to everyone to make sure everything was clear. Kylie told everyone about Packard. Afterwards, she said, "I think the Heart of Silent Creek should go to someone else. I haven't been a good leader lately. I'm the one who made all this happened."

Dennis immediately said to her, "Don't say that! None of us would've saw Sozin that time."

"Thanks, but it would help with the plan."

The council was starting to see where Kylie was going here, "How so?"

"Well Phobos would still think I would have the Heart so he'll be aiming at the wrong person."

This time Kyle spoke out, "You're sacrificing yourself to protect us?!"

"Yes, I guess I owe Dennis even though there's nothing I owe to him."

The council was thinking about the new leader until he finally remembered something, "Usually the Heart is given to the next person when the formal leader is being corrupted with the power. But since you insisted and made a reasonable plan, the next one in the cycle is air so Jacob." Kylie said in her mind, "Maybe I change my mind."

Jacob said in a calm voice though in the inside he was elated, "Thank you council. I will take full responsibility with the Heart and it's power." Kylie handed him the Heart.

"That reminds me, I'll send each one of you an agent to help you along your way to Alaska. There's no way you can get there without any help. Those agents have the same secondary power as you," the council closed his eyes. "I feel a presence of creatures headed towards you guys. You must leave the Dream World and stick to the plan. Dennis, good luck." Dennis nodded and said goodbye and thanks to everyone. It was the last time the team will see Dennis. Everyone left the Dream World. When Kylie woke up, she found out that the Heart was not on her anymore but knew where it was already.


	7. Chapter 7: Company

Chapter 7: Company

"Is it time to attack, King Phobos?" asked Sozin.

"Yes," said Phobos. "It's been long enough that they suffered without the Heart. I want you to capture the Heart from the leader and destroy her."

"As you wish, my King." Sozin went to get his army and told them where to go. They transported out the gate through portals. The gatekeepers' agents came as well.

Jacob and his agent, Connor, were walking to an airport to get to Alaska. However, a portal appeared with about 20 creatures. Jacob didn't want to transform because he wanted the Heart to be a secret that it was with him instead. He just used telekinesis to fight while Connor used air. The creatures were really strong. Jacob thought he can use the Heart to teleport the creatures somewhere else not only closing it. A flashback came into mind. _"Use the necklace!" shouted Jacob. Kylie tried grabbing the Heart from her neck and another blast came out and hit directly to the creature, closing the portal as well._ After few more hits, he grabbed the Heart and used it's power. The creatures were all surprised to see it with him. There were 8 creatures left so they ran to the portal to tell Phobos but Jacob blasted the Heart at the portal. The power felt exhilarating at his hands. When the creatures went in the portal, they were sent to another planet in outer space. Jacob was relieved that it was over.

Austin had trouble defeating his gang of creatures. Without the Heart to transform him, his only power was healing. So his agent, Ashley, brought a sword in advance for him to fight. His ability to use a sword was remarkably impressive. With fire at his side, they managed to defeat every creature. They were also headed to the airport. Kyle had a much easier time defeating the creatures than Austin. Since he had mind control powers, he can tell them to kill themselves. However, he still had to get to the creatures' minds to control them so it took time. His agent, Mai, helped with her earth powers. After finishing off all the creatures, Kyle was still obsessed at meeting the celebrities. Mai had to get him focus on the mission a lot of times.

Dennis and his agent, Jason, were already facing their opponents. Dennis still kept in mind that he had to purposely fail. Jason wasn't trying so hard either but still tried protecting himself and Dennis. As Dennis dodged the attacks, he went through memories in his mind about the training times he had with his teammates. _Dennis pulled some water out of the rain cloud that was still on top of Kylie. He almost shot the water at the top of the vine but it went to high that it smacked right at Austin's face. "Hey!" "Whoops, sorry!" _There were 5 creatures left. He saw it was time for his fate. A human-sized electric eel came behind Dennis and shocked him. "Ahhh!"

"Dennis!" Jason shouted. He finished off the rest of the creatures and ran towards Dennis. His family saw everything and were in sorrow. Jason told them that everything will be okay. Suddenly a red aurora appeared in the sky.

Kylie was outside of Packard's house with him talking more about the mission. Both of them saw the red aurora. Kylie was so sad that tears came out. Packard also felt sorry. There was silence for a few minutes until Packard broke it.

"So can I use my powers now?"

Kylie wiped her tears and got her mind back on track. "Yes, just not water. I need the Heart for that." Packard went inside the house and came back after 5 minutes.

"He said I could go."

"More like you made him. Anyways, let's go." Kylie's agent, Ariana came along. The three were walking down a barren desert road when 30 creatures came out of the portal with Sozin.

"Ariana and Packard, take out the creatures. I got Sozin." She was still furious at Sozin for separating the team in the first place. _… Sozin was too fast for her. He reached everyone besides Kylie and her teammates were gone. "No!" She shot out lightning out her hands and it affected all the creatures. It even made Sozin unconscious. _She can't shoot lightning out now but she can make a thunderstorm.

"Give me the Heart of Silent Creek and we'll be on our way." said Sozin smiling.

"No way! You'll never have it." Sozin's smile disappeared. He started charging towards Kylie. She went out of the way before he hit her. She made a thunder cloud right above him. It was shocking annoyingly. "Very cute, but do you how to make those up on the sky yet?" asked Ariana.

"No, I can't."

"Then I'll try to hold off Sozin while you concentrate on the sky. It might be harder without the Heart," she tried whispering so Sozin won't hear.

"Alright!" Ariana and Packard guarded Kylie as she closed her eyes and focused on the sky. Since it was partly cloudy, she can feel the clouds and the Sun's ray. She put her hands up in the air and tried to feel angry. Maybe emotions triggered the weather, she thought. The clouds grew more and darker. There was no more sunlight. Sozin looked up and was shocked. He tried to attack Kylie before she can get the lightning but Ariana shocked him before he can get any closer. _"Crash!" _A huge lightning from the sky hit 10 creatures at the same time. Kylie tried to control the electricity but couldn't so it was hard to aim at Sozin. After 5 misses, it finally struck Sozin. He was left unconscious but not dead. There was no more creatures left. The three ran before Sozin could wake up. Packard noticed that this will be probably 10 times harder if they're facing Phobos.


	8. Chapter 8: Reinforcements

Chapter 8: Reinforcements

Each gatekeeper reached to the airport safely and creature-freely. They were exhausted from the traveling. On the airplane, they fell asleep at the same time and went to the Dream World, including Packard. They went to the council's office to discuss the plan so far.

Packard was looking all around the place. "So this is the Dream World. It looks so barren and empty."

"True. The council said that a past team betrayed and destroyed these sophisticated buildings. That's when he neutralized the gatekeepers' powers to ever use it in here anymore," Kylie explained. They reached to the room and saw everyone else.

"Hey Kylie!" Kyle exclaimed. "You must be Packard."

"Hi." Packard looked at each one of the member.

"That's Jacob, Austin, Kyle and the council." Kylie pointed at each one to let Packard know.

The council spoke up, "Very nice to see you future water gatekeeper. I'll sure Kylie has explained the mission so far."

"She has. I still am overwhelmed with everything. Not to mention that I have to do this again."

"That gives you the advantage for your next team." Jacob said. "So Dennis is gone. Part one of the plan is complete. Let's review the second part."

"Yeah, yeah. Jacob and Kyle go first. Then me. Then Kylie and Packard. We get it. Can we talk about what happened to me in Italy?" Austin blurted out.

"Thanks for the interruption and no, we don't have time for that." Jacob responded.

"Anyways, can you believe it guys?! We're going to face the King of Chaos. This is going to be so cool, but deadly, but still cool!" Kyle said. Kylie nodded and smiled. Still the same old Kyle.

"That's what I was thinking too. I mean at this age, it would take a miracle but with these powers, I'm pretty sure we have a good chance."Packard said.

Kylie kept quiet for some time. She felt more comfortable without the Heart. The meeting didn't seem to go anywhere at the time though. Jacob was trying to get Austin focus on the mission and, Kyle and Packard were being so dramatic about it. The council was at his desk with his eyes close doing something. After few minutes, he finally talked. "I sent out guardians to help in the war. They are like your agents but more common people here in the Dream World. After the team destroyed most of this place, the guardians here managed to escape the area harmed."

"So this world is just like ours?" asked Kylie.

"Yes, except the people have the secondary powers. They're not too far away from us but there's no time to meet them now. Your time is almost up to wake up. Once you get to Alaska, the guardians will already be there. Good Luck!" The team woke up and arrived at Juneau, Alaska.


	9. Chapter 9: Meridian Gate

Chapter 9: Meridian Gate

King Phobos saw the red aurora in the sky. "The water gatekeeper is dead. Finally, the gatekeepers won't have enough people to make another gate and I can rule the world." The Silent Creek Gate was almost demolished completely. All the Old Ones were ready to escape when the gate disappeared. The gate was opening at a cold desert where no other people can see. Once the gate was gone, all the creatures, about 1,000, got out of a huge portal. Phobos stayed inside until the gatekeepers came. He knew they would come soon so he waited for the right moment to attack.

Jacob, Kyle, and their guardians were at the South; Austin was standing at the East; Kylie and Packard were at the North. Each of them saw each other and Jacob immediately grabbed the Heart out of his pocket. "Gatekeepers Unite!" They saw what he did and transformed. Packard was so surprised with his new outfit and set of wings. He was about to try them out but Kylie pulled him down before he got too high. She told him that they can't be seen yet.

Jacob gave the gatekeepers a signal that he was going to attack. His gang of armies with Kyle's charged forth. Kylie can see a bunch of rocks and dust in the battlefield. Only a third of the Old Ones were attacking them. Kyle still used most of his mind control power since he didn't master his earth power. Now it was Austin's turn. He and the fire guardians came in strong with their fire. He was so glad to use his fire again. Lastly, Kylie and Packard were about to charge. She decided to bring a storm to disguise their entrance. It would even help to the water guardians from the rain. With her full strength, she was able to bring the storm easily. Kylie and Packard went on forth. Kylie used her quintessence more while Packard used mind control more.

Kylie was trying to get to shock as much creatures as she can but they came towards her endlessly. Phobos saw her and still thinks she has the Heart. He came zooming in right in front of Kylie. She froze where she was but quickly recovered. Phobos just looked an ordinary guy but with majestic look.

"Give me the Heart of Silent Creek and I might not destroy you."

Kylie paused for a moment. She didn't know if it was the right time to tell him. The other members saw Phobos too. They quickly came towards him. Austin, Kyle, and Jacob appeared in that order. She had made her decision.

"I don't have it. Jacob does." Jacob just stared at Kylie.

"Oh, really? Still doesn't matter since one of your teammates died." Then out of nowhere Packard came in. "What!? How is this possible?" Phobos screamed.

"Everyone, convergence!" Jacob said. This time, Jacob was standing in the middle. Packard didn't understand what was happening but he followed everyone else's lead. The other four blasted a beam towards Jacob while he directed the converged energies towards Phobos. Jacob can feel the immense power. Phobos was trying to block the shot with his own darkness power. Since the Heart's Power spell was fueled by their mastery of their primary powers, the blast is more powerful this time than the first. The light was shining so brightly that the other fighters couldn't see anything. Phobos couldn't hold in much longer and the blast hit him. The fusion of the Heart's Power and Phobos formed a portal. It was sucking Phobos and all the Old Ones inside. All was left was the guardians and the exhausted gatekeeper guardians.

The portal was closing and showed a couple of words: Meridian Gate. A new Heart was formed as well. That means it was the Heart of Meridian. It was a veil shaped as a raindrop. None of the gatekeepers knew how the names are formed. Packard picked up the Heart. "So this is the Heart I'll be working with in the future."

"It sure is," Kylie said smiling because she knew that it was all over for her team.


	10. Chapter 10: It's Over?

Chapter 10: It's Over?

The Heart of Silent Creek disappeared on Jacob's neck. The team went back to their normal clothes. A water guardian came up to them and said that there was a gathering not too far from them. The council had a surprise for us and some final sayings. They went to the group of people which had half from the initial army. The team were shocked to see the council out of the Dream World and Dennis' body.

"Hello, Gatekeepers. You beat Chaos and prevented any evil coming out of the gate. Since your experience with the Heart was so short, the gate's durability will be short as well. I'd say in about 2 years."

"Only 2 years! That's so short!" exclaimed Austin.

"I'll be 16 when it's my turn," said Packard as he handed the Heart of Meridian to the council.

Kylie looked at Dennis with sorrow eyes. "So what's Dennis' body doing here?"

"I didn't explain everything to you but the quintessence gatekeeper can revive another gatekeeper's live after their final battle. The reason you can't do it before is it might become a habit and cause terrible results," explained the council.

"Oh, okay so I just have to use my power on him?"

"Yes, think about life and reborn." Kylie tried it and made sure not to burn him up with electricity. After a few seconds, Dennis woke up!

"Ahh, what happened?" Kyle and Kylie went to hug him while the other three were smiling with relief. Kylie explained her revival powers to Dennis. "Don't tell me you guys had all the fun while I was dead."

"Yeah we did" Austin said.

"So is it over? At least for our team?" Jacob asked.

"I wouldn't say over. While the Old Ones are sealed in the gates, it's still your responsibility to make sure it's closed. Your instincts will tell you. Also, you still have your primary powers but if you use it, your energy will drain and might cause you to faint. So I recommend not to use them anymore."

"Aww, but we haven't used our secondary powers as much." sighed Austin.

Kylie didn't mind that. As long as everyone was fine and back together, she was happy as she can be.

The End


End file.
